


Apologizing and other things

by peppersnot



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, bad make out scenes, bc i cant write those properly, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/pseuds/peppersnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only meant to apologize. Kissing in the bathtub was so not on the agenda (not that he minds it). HaruRin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologizing and other things

**Author's Note:**

> First proper Free! fanfic so this is really OOC I think...i dunno, i just wrote it out of boredom. Requested by anon on tumblr..

Rin kicked the door hard. How long had he been standing here? He checked the time on his watch.

Nine fifteen. Nine fucking fifteen, he’d been standing here for twenty minutes and Haru, that ass, still hasn’t opened the door.

He was home, Rin knew. He was very much home, because he hadn’t left since morning, and he’d called Gou to make sure that he wasn’t out swimming and he was very much home and he was fucking ignoring the fact that someone was banging on his door for the past _one third of an hour._

He was probably lying in his bathtub, reminiscing about yesterday’s swimming session, because that was all that idiot seemed to do anymore. Lie in his bathtub. Sometimes he even slept in it.

Death of Haruka possibility number one: Drown in the bathtub.

Scowling, Rin did the only thing he could think of. He turned the knob.

And it hit him exactly how much of an idiot he was because Haru never locked the front door - living alone kind of made him very eager for company but what kind of logic was ‘I don’t know who you are but come in, the door’s open’ in the middle of the night? – he hadn’t locked the door when he was a kid and he clearly didn’t do it now, when he was older.

Death of Haruka possibility number two: Murdered by a serial killer.

Rin shook his head violently at that. That was just disturbing. He’d have to find a way to make Haru realize that leaving the door unlocked was very much unsafe – as was sleeping in the tub.

He stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. It was quiet. _Really_ quiet. Maybe he was mistaken and Haru wasn’t home?

But he had made sure he was home, he’d been watching from behind the bushes since morning.

No, hang on, that sounded creepy. He’d been _observing_ from afar. Yeah.

And now he’d come to talk. Apologize.

How was he even going to do this? Apologies were so not his thing. Apologies were _Gou_ ’ _s_ thing (“Ohmygosh, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!”) or Makoto’s thing (“I really didn’t mean to do this, I’m sorry!”) or Nagisa’s thing (“AAAHHH I’M SORRY!”) or even Nitori and Seijuurou’s thing, but definitely, definitely not Rin’s thing.

But obviously, Gou, Makoto, Nagisa, Nitori and Seijuurou, however good they may be at apologizing, could not come and apologize for him, because a, he had to do this himself and b, they weren’t even supposed to know that he wanted to do that. Apologize that is. (And c, he hoped he might get a little something in return for the ‘I’m sorry’ that would be mumbled under his breathe because Haru was _so_ generous.)

A splash from the bathroom made him jump and he realized he was still standing at the front door. Silently slipping off his shoes, and setting them to the side, he made his way inside, towards where he remembered the bathroom was, and stood in front of the door. He could hear the water running on the other side and as nervousness took over, he contemplated running away, but that was cowardly and Matsuoka Rin was not a coward (at least not _too_ much of one). So, taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

He was hit by the strong smell of dampness – _how much did that idiot fucking shower?! –_ and wrinkled his nose. He saw Haru sitting in the bathtub – naked, he noticed - open his eyes and turn his head to look at him.

“Rin?”

“Haru.”

An awkward silence followed. What now? Does he apologize now, or does he yell about having to wait so long or –

“What do you want?” Haru said, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes again.

“ _Why the fuck didn’t you open the door?!”_

“It was open.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know it was until I tried opening it!”

“So why didn’t you try in the first place?”

“ _Because people don’t usually leave their front doors fucking open._ Speaking of which, one day someone will find out you don’t lock your door, come in and murder you.”

Haru only grunted, which frustrated Rin to no end. How much more uncaring can you be about your entire life?!

“What do you want?” Haru said again, and Rin forgot about his frustration in favour of going over the many, many ways he’d thought of apologizing, trying to decide which one would be best for this situation.

Surprisingly – or not? – none of the practiced scenarios had him standing in the doorway of the bathroom, while a naked Haru lay in the bathtub, making that ‘LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE ABOUT THE WORLD’ face.

He should he considered that, This was the one situation he was most likely to walk into and he didn’t consider it.

Fuck the world.

“Get out of the tub. I want to talk to you.”

“Talk from there.”

“ _I’m not talking while I’m here and you’re there.”_

“Why not?”

Because I want to fucking kiss you after I say sorry and if you’re naked I think I won’t be able to restrain myself–

“Because it’s annoying.”

“Then you get in with me.” Haru shifted, making space and Rin gaped.

What? _What?!_ Was this just a twisted dream or was Haru actually telling him to _get in the bath with him?!_

(Not that he minded of course – OPPORTUNITY - but this was a little too straightforward and sudden, even for someone as blunt as Haru.)

He felt his cheeks set themselves on fire and his mind whirred, trying to think of a good way to say that they weren’t even together or anything, they sort of made out that they hated each other so what did he mean –

“You have your swimming costume on under your pants, right?”

Oh. Right.

Of course.

The swimming costume. How could he have forgotten? Haru _always_ had his swimming costume on. _Always_.

( ** _ALWAYS._** )

“Uh…yeah…”

“Then get in.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not getting out.” Haru sighed and turned to look at him. “What’s wrong with your face? It’s all red.”

“!!!”

“Rin?”

“ _It’s nothing_.”

He took off his shirt and pants, hanging them onto the hook behind the door, next to Haru’s clothes, and feelings strangely self conscious, got into the (big enough for two, he noticed) tub, so that he was facing Haru.

(Also big enough to um, do stuff. No, shut up Rin, this is not the time to be thinking of stuff like that.)

“What?”

He jumped at Haru’s question, getting a weird look in response.

“Are you okay? You’re really jumpy today.”

“I’m fucking okay, shut up.”

Haru shrugged and turned the water on. Rin frowned. The tub was full. The drain was plugged. More water meant that it would overflow and flood the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

“You contaminated my water. I need a fresh supply.”

The fuck?

Okay, enough of this shit, he needed to focus on the task at hand. Which was apologizing?

“Haru…”

“Mm?”

“I didn’t mean what I said that day.”

“What?”

“I didn’t mean what I said that day.”

“Say it louder, I can’t hear you.”

“ _I fucking didn’t mean what I fucking said that day, you fucking fish!”_

Haru looked at him. “Fish? Is that the best insult you can come up with?”

Rin’s jaw dropped. Seriously? _Seriously?!_ A) why had he said fish? Haru was right, it wasn’t even an insult. Since when was he so fail at insulting? B) _Did he not hear the apology?! Did he only fucking care about the non-insult?!_

“F-forget that! That wasn’t what I meant to say – ”

“It’s okay,” Haru said, closing his eyes again.

“What?”

“What you said. It’s okay. You don’t have to swim with me if you don’t want to.”

“…I do want to.”

“That’s not what it seemed like at the time.”

“ _Well, I didn’t mean it, okay?!”_

Rin crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of the tub, scowling and looking at the bathroom floor, which was, as he had predicted, starting to get flooded. He reached to turn the water off but a hand caught his wrist before he could reach for the tap and stopped him.

“Rin?”

He looked at the owner of the hand and nearly fainted. What was with that intense look?!

(He looked so fucking hot; it should be illegal for anyone to be so pretty.)

Those blue eyes that bore into his, he didn’t even realize that Haru was getting closer and closer to him until Haru was kissing him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he shouted ’ _SCORE!’_ but all he could do in reality was drop the hand that reached for the tap, so it fell into the water with a splash, as Haru’s hand came up to cup his cheeks, deepening the kiss as he did so.

They parted for air – took around fifteen seconds (he counted in his head) – and then they were connected at the mouth again – this time with tongue, Rin leaning in, arms now wrapped around Haru’s neck, Haru’s hands in his damp hair; it was getting hot here, too hot for the cold water they were sitting in, the tub was way too small to be able to kiss Haru properly.

And Haru was so good at this, where did he even get the experience? He was kissing the way Rin thought he’d be able to, and now his lack of knowledge in this department seemed to come back to haunt him, making him feel self conscious, so he let Haru take control and Haru did, biting down on Rin’s bottom lip, sucking softly, until Rin was squirming, wanting more, why couldn’t he have more –

Haru pulled away, panting heavily – though Rin was panting harder – but he remained as close as he was, his hands still on Rin’s cheeks. He gave Rin this rare smile that made Rin feel like he was going to melt, oh _god._

“W-what…what was that?” He managed to say and Haru shrugged.

“Problem?”

“…n-no…but…why?”

“I wanted to.”

Is that all? He _wanted_ to? What happened to the I love yous and I’m sorry for the all the shit that happened they were supposed to exchange?

(And why the fuck was he such a hopeless romantic, goddammit?! _Pride, Rin! Where’s your masculine pride?!_ )

“Why did you want to?”

“Why did you kiss back?”

Fuck. What did Haru _want_ from him?!

(Besides the making out, that is.)

“Because…” He began and stopped. Why should he be the one to say this? “No, I asked you first. You tell.”

Haru shrugged and leaned back to rest against the tub’s edge again. “Because I love you.”

(Listen closely, you can hear the sound of Rin’s racing heart.)

“What?”

Haru turned the water off and stood up, getting out of the tub. “I’m not saying that again. Your turn.”

Rin scowled, and looked into the water. His skin was getting all wrinkly (and his lips still stung where Haru’s had touched them).

“I…don’t hate you too.”

Haru snorted. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay, _fine_. I love you. Happy?”

The door slammed shut behind Haru’s form and Rin frowned. That bastard.

On the other side of the door, Haru smiled.

 


End file.
